Young Justice: Apocalypse
by NewArvo
Summary: An idea of what could of happened in Season 3 of Young Justice. After the Reach invasion, the team soon realized that it was far form over. With Nightwing taking a break and the League out of the picture, is the team ready for what was about to come? The end of the World? The Apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice**

Chapter 1: reunion

Nightwing had just given Aqualad back the mantel of being a leader. He watched as he organized his 'new' former team into groups and assign missions and assignments to each group. Without any questions, the team accepted their jobs with seriousness and enthusiasm. The fate of the world was in their hands afterall. While watching, NIghtwing couldn't help a grin on his face.

'Business as usual' he said silently to himself. With that being said he turned around and stepped into the pod. Soon after he heard the computer narrate his departure 'RECOGNISED: B01, NIghtwing' he was in the alleyways of Gotham City. He stepped out of the 'out of order' telephone booth. He grabbed his grappling gun from his utility belt and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Gotham City

'Ah, Gotham City' said the hooded man as he watched the city for anything 'interesting' or 'fun' to do.

'Seems like those punks chickened to do anything 'fun' after that alien invasion' he said to himself. I'm sure no would mind if I welcome myself, after all this is still my city'.

He scanned the city; Banks, Casinos, the usual 'hit-place' then out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure swinging and jumping on top of buildings.

'Now there's the batman. I'm sure old Brucie wouldn't a little family reunion and saying hello to an old friend'.

The hooded figure got off his sitting position and ran into the night.

* * *

As Nightwing swiftly moved through the dark he heard a scream coming from his left. He sighed and changed his course towards the scream.

When he got there was a guy on the side of the street his back against a wall with his hands up high with a guy pointing two guns at him one in each hand.

'I'm telling I don't have any money'

'I'm not interested in your money'

'Then what do you want'

'There's two way we could do this' NIghtwing interrupted 'the easy or the hard way'

'How about we do it my way' the hooded man said.

The hooded man pointed his guns at Nightwing and started firing. Nightwing reacted fast enough and did a tumble turn to his right in the process throwing to batarangs at the two guns that the hooded figure is holding. The two guns were knocked out of his hands before he could react to recover them, Nightwing took the advantage that his opponent is the state of shock, still taking all in what happened. He leaped at him landing a heel in his chest. The hooded man flew backwards and smacked against a brick wall. Nightwing walked over and collected his two guns.

'I'll be confiscating these and you'll maked it easier for yourself and save me the trouble of dragging all the way to the police station by turning yourself in'. Nightwing said as he took out the firing pins from the two guns.

'Sorry, I'm a little bit rusty. You see been out of the game for a while, now that I'm warmed up let's continue shall we' hooded figure said ran forward and aimed a punched at NIghtwing's left cheek. NIghtwing ducked and tried to land an upper cut but the hooded figure predicted as much and had a knee headed into NIghtwing's face before he could react. Nightwing flew back in pain as he was holding his jaw with blood trickling out of his mouth.

'You know I thought you were Batman when I was watching you swinging through the night, I had no idea that old Bruce Wayne let you run around on your own Dick.'

Nightwing's gaze shot up to his face trying to figure out who was hiding behind that hood. Mentioning his real indentity and Batman's! Just who is this guy?

'Who are you?Are you with The Light? The League of Shadows?'

'Let's just say I'm in no man's land. I don't fight for anyone but for my own interests. And you will help me deliver a message to the man responsible, Batman. It's more of gratitude than revenge, if it wasn't for his mistakes, I wouldn't have seen the truth'

'Tell him that I'm taking over his beloved his city. For the 'who 'part, I wouldn't want to spoil the big surprise, but, call me Red Hood'.

**Author's Note: What'd you guys think? I'm Excited to put up my first piece of 'art' up. Next chapter coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2: Outlaws

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice**

Chpater 2: Outlaws

'Who needs a team anyway. I could manage on my own' Arsenal thought to himself he was watching Star City do its nightly routine. It looked so peaceful and yet at the same time underneath those pretty night lights there's always crime happening behind the scenes.

'I'm done playing hero' Arsenal thought to himself. He stood up from his sitting position and ran to the opposite edge and leaped over to the next building. His next target was a little too far for his human jumping capabilities. He extended his right arm towards the top of the next building. His bionic hand shot off with rope attached to the end of if much like Batman's Grappling Gun. The hand landed, buried secured into the concrete of the building. Arsenal pushed a button on his bionic arm and the rope reeled in as it was pulling him towards the building.

He climbed over the edge. As he was making his way over to the next edge, he was unaware of the figure hiding behind the shadows watching his every move.

'A bionic arm, that's interesting' the figure thought to him. He moved swiftly but silently through the shadows slowly gaining distance to his prey.

Arsenal was trained by one of the best after all and noticed that he was being followed. He thought it was probably Nightwing who would want to have a little 'word' with. He was the only one he could think of who would be bothered chasing him in the dark and moved so gracefully with the shadows. It couldn't be Batman or Batgirl as 'it' wasn't jumping around with a cape or pointy ears. Soon he found out that his suspicions were wrong when the figure leapt.

Arsenal converted his arm to a plasma cannon but the figure already had a roundhouse kick on its way. His arm fired off to another direction as he saw some brick crumbling down from the next building. Arsenal back flipped backwards as he tried to analyse his opponent but this hooded is a step ahead of him already. When arsenal landed his feet from his back flip, the hooded figure had already closed the gap and arsenal had a good look at the fist that was going to knock the living daylights out of him.

* * *

Watchtower:

'And here we are at our final stop, the hallway your personal quarters, Boys on the right girls on the left. Each room may not look much to start with but with a personal touch here and here it will feel just like home. Enjoy the rest of your time supper will be ready at the cafeteria in about an hour'

'Thanks Black Cannary for taking the time to give us a tour' M'gann said.

'You wouldn't say no to Batman if you know what's good for you'

'Tell me about it' Robin commented. Batgirl just smiled at the comment.

As everyone raced each other to find a room, Batgirl slipped behind the lines and tapped Aqualad on his shoulders.

'Looks like they'll have no troubles adjusting' said Aqualad.

'What can I say; they're a young and enthusiastic bunch'

'Anyway what is it you want to talked to me about' asked Aqualad.

'Two night ago you asked me if I could fight a lead to Savages next move'

'And?'

'I think I've got one'

* * *

Arsenal's conscious is started to flood into his head, he managed to open his eyes only to see pitch black darkness. He tried to stand up but his left arm seems to be chained to something firm behind him and he could feel anything below his right elbow. Arsenal looked around for any clues to where might he be or anything that he could use to escape but to no avail.

'I see you are awake'

'Where are you! Show yourself!'

Then lights came on. Arsenal's eyes were blinded by the light but slowly adjusted to the brightness and he could see more clearly now that was in a warehouse, close to the close as he was tied to an old boat and fish nets and anchor laying around then a shadow came over him.

'If you're looking for your right arm I'm holding it'

'What do you want?'

'Business first I'm starting to like you already! I want what you want, freedom, satisfaction, revenge. I figured we're two guns with the same agenda, the only problem is we're solo, what happens if we run into the league or their brats.'

'What makes you think I would team up with you?'

'You can play hero all you want. But we both know what you are deep inside. You have potential to be more than just a sidekick or a League pawn.'

'You and I are alike in a lot of ways. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a bat and his junior. One day his junior got caught but old bats had rules, the only way he could save his junior was to break those rules but he chose the latter and let his junior. Relating to the story so far?'

'How do I know you are telling the truth?'

'Now we're talking' the hooded figure took a few steps back. He reached over to the back of his neck and pulled over the hood. Arsenal recognised the guy; he has his profile in the League's database as a 'deceased' member. Then he remembered who he was.

'Are you in?' said Red Hood

'Do I have a choice?' said Arsenal

'Not really'

'What's the plan Jason?'

**Author's Note: Next Chapter coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lead

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice**

Chapter 3: The Lead

'We know so far that The Light consists of seven members: Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Brain, Klarion,Black Manta and Deathstroke. I have been looking through CADMUS's files, surveillances, everything when we found real Roy. I was curious whether Roy had other captives with him that were cloned. Obviously they have been thorough with everything and left no trace. There was surveillance with Lex Luthor in the scene moving some tubes much like the ones our Superboy came from. Most of them contained deformed mutated forms of animals but two of the tubes contained the real Roy without his arm and another Superboy clone. Our Mr. Luthor seemed to have gotten ahead of himself and forgot to erase the surveillance' said batgirl.

'And we know Mr. Luthor is the new UN Secretary-General taking over Tseng's position when he resigned which obviously had traces of Queen Bee all over him.' said Aqualad.

'Exactly, we can only assume that this is just a piece of a much grander scheme.'

'What are you suggesting?'

I'm sure it wouldn't hurt having a look around LexCorp' said Batgirl.

'Have you seen Arsenal around? He might come in handy if we had to face Luthor, we both know how feels about Luthor' Said batgirl.

'No I haven't seen him since the aliens left, perhaps I should ask Green Arrow or Red Arrow.'

'That might take a while I'll take Tigress instead, she'll do. And of course I'm taking Robim with me.

* * *

'Batman, we have an emergency'

'What kind of an emergency'

'Seems like someone want to rip your head off, he almost ripped mine' said Nightwing. 'I've been tracking him, he's at a warehouse near the coast in Gotham. I'll set the tracking ID to you so you can track it'

'Stay put, I'm on my way' said Batman.

'Good, cause I'm in no condition to engage'

* * *

'Roy, it seems like your 'Buddy' Arsenal has gone rogue again' said Aqualad.

'Ah, he's broken. He's been living in a tube the last few years of his life. Looks like the trend is it develops anger management issues, just look at me and superboy' said joked.

Aqualad gave him a stern look into Roy's eyes. Roy immediately got the impression and his expression change into a much more serious tone.

'All right, I'll find him, before he does anything stupid' said Aqualad.

* * *

Batman arrived at scene to find a beaten up Nightwing resting against a brick wall.

'I'll take it from here' Batman said as he just walked past Nightwing.

Dick was amazed how he does it. How in every situation, no matter how bad it looks. When he is there, you just know everything will be all right.

Dick stood up.

'If you need any-'Batman was already gone. It's like he vanished in thin air.

Batman slowly approached the building. He pointed his grappler gun upwards and climbed on to the roof. Through a ceiling window he could see what it would seem like Arsenal being held hostage and a hooded man sitting on a rocking reading the newspaper. Batman sprayed some oil on the windows edges and scratched of the rust so that it wouldn't make a noise when he lifted it up. He slipped in and quickly retreated into the shadows as he assessed the scenario in front of him.

The hooded man did not look like he possessed any special powers because why would he have two guns on him if he had any. But still Batman knew that underestimating his opponent is a huge mistake. Batman shifted his view to Arsenal. Just to be sure, he'd free Arsenal first before challenging the hooded man.

He slipped behind Arsenal and worked on the chains holding him.

'Don't make a noise' Batman whispered.

Arsenal looked straight into Red Hood eyes and just like that the message was sent 'He's here'.

As soon as Arsenal felt his arms free, he tumbled forward and shot a plasma beam towards batman. Batman hopped to his right and disappeared into the shadows. Red Hood already knew that and was waiting with a gun pointed at Batman's head.

'So predictable, after all this years you haven't changed one bit Bruce'.

Batman startled at the mention of his secret identity grabbed the hooded man's wrist and twisted it. The gun tumbled lost in the dark. Batman then cracked him by his jacket and flung into the metal pole that Arsenal was chained on to.

Arsenal was about to react when Red Hood put hand up to stop him.

'Since when did your hospitality become trash Bruce? Is this how you greet old friends now? Is this how you greet your adopted son who came back from the dead?' Red Hood removed his hood and stepped into the light.

'It can't be, I buried you and you were dead' said Batman paralysed at his sudden realisation.

'Reality check Bruce, I'm alive and well just like you are.'

'How?'

'I don't want to spoil it but, let's just say that Lex Luthor is not the only one with a superboy'.

'So, you're a clone?'

'Not exactly' said Red Hood. Arsenal pointed his bionic arm towards the broken Batman and tranquilized him.

* * *

'Batgirl to Robin, Spotted anything from vantage point?'

'Nope, Lex is still in his office attending to some documents. Looks like he's enjoying he's new job.'

'Ok, How about you Artemis?' asked Batgirl.

'Call me Tigress, Artemis died with Wally. And no I've got noth- wait! I see two figure with a neutralised hostage'.

'They might be just punks having their bit of 'fun' said batgirl.

'How about if I told you that they just used a boomtube to disappear from the alley way' Artemis said.

'That doesn't sound like your everyday punks' Robin commented. 'Well we know which guy you turn to if you some boomtubes, courtesy of the four runaways who saved us from war planet.'

'Lex Luthor' Batgirl and Aremis chorused.

* * *

Lex was sitting at his desk when three figures flashed in front of him. There was the Red Hood that he had heard Ra's al Ghul brag about, an old friend of his Arsenal and one of the packages that he had requested, the Batman.

'Here's the first one. Now for the second one I'm going something out of this world' said Red Hood.'

'Indeed' Lex Luthor said as he pressed a button under his desk and the bookshelf behind him turned to reveal what looks like a shelf of firearms. At the centre was a safe box. Lex entered in a combination of numbers and pulled out two pistols and handed them to Red Hood. 'I was saving for this exact occasion'.

Red Hood took the guns and pulled out the magazines that revealed glowing kryptonite ammos.

'I hope you're as good a shot as Ra's brag about. I don't have any spare magazines as you know, there's a limited amount of kryptonite left in the universe.'

'Don't worry, one is more than enough' Red Hood said.

**Author's Note: Hope you people like it. Next Chapter will soon be up.**


	4. Chapter 4 Next Target

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice**

Chapter 4: The Next Target

'Did you see who they were Artemis?' asked Batgirl.

'It was dark I couldn't see'

'You might want to take a look at Luther's office. And the hostage who were talking about, it's Batman' Robin watched the Hooded figure removed batman's arm on his shoulder and batman collapsed like ragdoll. Luthor's assistant Marcie needed not instructions from Luthor and collected batman, pressed a button on Luthor's desk and a bit of the wall turned revealing a passageway. 'And I think I found where Arsenal's been up to lately'

'We need to save him' then batgirl was off.

'Wait what's the plan? Isn't it her job to come up with a plan?' asked Artemis shocked at btagirl's rash actions.

'Her emotions are all over the place. I mean Dick left, leaving her with his burden then he's not answering her calls, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about' said Robin. He grabbed his grappling gun and pointed towards the tower. 'Just follow her lead'.

They got to the rooftop and batgirl already made her way into the building's ventilating system. Robin followed suit while Artemis hesitated for a moment. 'Going in without back-up is a bad idea' but she went anyway.

Artemis followed robin's whispers as she crawled her way around to find batgirl lying on her stomach watching the scene through the vent.

* * *

'What's all the hold-up Luthor?' Red Hood asked.

'I did not know you would bring a friend along. I need to equip him with kryptonite on his bionic arm if he is going to be any use to you' said Lex.

Luthor approached them with a suitcase in hand. He layed in on the table in between them and opened it. It revealed the same skeletal type as arsenal is wearing right but with glow of green here and there.

'This arm is kryptonite powered. It has a krypton-battery in it so instead of firing out plasma beams; it will fire krypton-beams. It also comes with a little kryptonite cutlass for emergency if your battery runs out'.

'Right' Arsenal simply said.

He de-attached his old bionic arm and attached this new one. Instantly he left the change. I felt a little heavier but firmer. It feels like he could punch harder with it. He tried the cutlass, the hand simply flipped in and a cutlass attached to its other end flipped out.

Just as he was about to compliment Luthor for the new gadget he had received, the ventilation screen flew off and a couple of smoke bombs were dropped. Luthor immediately made way for the door and called out 'cover my escape'.

Arsenal and Red Hood had no problems with the smoke and stood there with caution. Then a figure with a cape emerged through the smoke tackled Red Hood. Arsenal saw his partner in crime tumble onto the floor fighting for control with his attacker. Distracted by this an arrow flew towards arsenal's direction. He heard the whistle of it through the air and reacted fast enough to avoid fatal damage. The arrow flew in its original course peeling a bit of skin form arsenal's cheek.

Then a third figure emerged dashed in between them and made for the door and chased after Lex.

Arsenal pointed is arm cannon activated. 'Let's see what this can do' he said to no one in particular and fired.

Artemis a green light grows brighter by second and knew exactly what it was. She summersaulted to her left just in time and saw the wall behind her get obliterated.

* * *

'How'd you know we'd find Arsenal here?' asked Jade.

'I thought you're smart, if arsenal has any agenda it would be to get revenge on Lex and I figured LexCorp is a pretty safe should have stayed with Lian. I did not ask you to accompany me' said Roy.

'Aww, that's cute. So you do care for a son' teased Jade.

'Whatever' Roy responded in defeat.

'If you didn't want me to come, then why tell me about this at all?' Jade asked as she walked towards him teasingly.

'I thought I should let know, you know, being your husband and all. I thought that it's a necessary evil' said Roy while blushing.

Jade finally got close to him and put an arm around the back of his neck and the other tracing his face. 'No one watching right now, we have some quality time together' Jade teased as her face gets closer to his.

'I have no idea what you're talking about!'

'I know deep down that you love cause why marry me and why have a kid with me at all. No need to act cool in front of me and Lian, just show us how you really feel.

As Roy opened his mouth they heard an explosion coming from the LexCorp building.

'Looks like you were spot on that bet of yours' Jade commented as both of them jumped from rooftops to roof tops making their way to LexCorp.

* * *

Red Hood finally managed to get leverage and he flipped onto his back and pinned him down. The smoke is starting to clear and Red Hood could see more detail on the man he has pinned down.

'I see you're Bruce's new brat'

Robin curled his legs in until his heels were on his belly and pushed. Red Hood flew to the wall and Robin back slipped to where Artemis was. Now that the smoke has completely cleared the two parties now had a clear view to their opponents.

Arsenal was about to fire of another blast another blast when another arrow was headed his way. He ducked and tried to locate where that arrow came from. Then out of the night two figures emerged.

Red Arrow eyed Arsenal with an arrow pointed at him. 'What do you think you're doing?!'

'I know exactly what I'm doing' as Arsenal glared at him.

'Hate to break the family reunion but we have to run, we've got a job to do' Red Hood said as he pulled out his boomtube and said 'Metropolis'.

Robin threw two batarangs towards each one of them but drew nothing but air as they disappeared.

'What are you doing here Chesire?' Artemis asked with a challenging tone.

'Roy was just taking me out on a date' said Jade with a smirk on her face.

Batgirl returned to the scene with nothing but defeat written all over her.

'Lex escaped and the room that they took batman into was completely empty' announced batgirl.

'Don't worry Barbs, we'll get batman back. On the positive note we know where they will be striking next' Comforted Artemis.

'Where'

'Metropolis'

'I just informed Aqualad and he's sending a team there now' informed Robin. 'As for us we need to retreat and get ourselves gather together before we jump in any more troublesome situations.

'Well me and Roy will just continue our date then' said Jade and she clung on to Roy's left arm.

'I'm coming with them. I swore that I would bring the real Roy back both mentally and physically. When I come back I'll make sure he's his head is screwed on properly.'

'Where does that leave me?' asked Jade defeated.

'You stay Lian for now. I promise when I get back I'll be a husband to you and a father to Lian'

'I will hunt you down and personally rip your throat off if you break that promise'.

* * *

Red Hood and Arsenal was teleported to a dark alley five blocks from the Daily Planet.

'Took you awhile' said a girl's voice.

Both were startled and turned to the dark end of the alley where the voice came from.

'Show yourself' demanded Red Hood.

'Oh demanding! I like that' as the woman stepped out of the shadows her red hair blazing like fire as light reflected of it. The air started to rise in temperature and Starfire's hand caught in flames.

'Who are you?' Red Hood asked as he matched each of her steps backwards. Whoever she is, whatever she is, she looked dangerous.

'You can call me Starfire. Luthor sent me'

'Uh-huh. What for?'

'For insurance. Now lets get some action happening' Starfire said as she flew into the sky and started throwing flames in all direction.

**Author's Note: Sorry if the first the slow few chapters. The next few will be more interesting as Darkseid and the rest of the Light will finally make their move. **


	5. Chapter 5: Phase 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice and all the characters that used in this story.**

Chapter 5: Phase 1

'Everything is going according to plan. The next package will be delivered soon, I made sure of that' said Lex.

'The spell is almost complete. I shall be able to cast it when it's my turn to shine' said Klarion.

'I'm just waiting for the opportune moment to capture mine package' said Ocean Master.

'What about the Lanterns. How can we-'Queen Bee was interrupted.

'Do not worry about the Lanterns; I will take care of them. As for the rest of you, you know what to do. ' grumbled Darkseid.

* * *

'I need you to do something for you if we're going to the take that head sit at the Light' said Lex.

'Is it the clone boy? This is too easy Lex'

'He won't be alone you see, but don't worry I've taken care of that. I want you to take this with you. It's a krypton-edged sword, just in case'.

Deathstroke took the sword and unsheathed it. It was a two-handed sword with a hint of green line running around the sharp edges.

'Now you just made it too easy Lex' commented Deathstroke.

* * *

J'onn was battering out orders as reports flashed on to the holographic one after the other of cities across the globe.

'Superman, Metropolis is being burnt down.'

'On my way, Captain with me' Superman said as he requested of captain atoms' assistance.

Flash, Killer Frost and Icicle Junior are-'

'On it' Flash said as ran towards the closest BETA-Tube.

'Green Arrow, Seems that Star City in under attack by…itself'

'That can't be good' said Green Arrow.

'I'm coming with you' followed Black Cannary.

Aquaman started to hear voices in his head. It was the whales that lived close by to Atlantis. They seemed distracted they couldn't deliver the message clearly telepathically then their voices disappeared. 'I need to go, Atlantis is under attack'

Straight after the lantern's rings started homing emergency distress calls that Oa is being invaded. J'onn gave the Lanterns; John, Kyle, Hal, and Guy the nod of approval to go. They wasted no time and made for the Javelin bay.

'What about us J'onn' asked wonder Woman. J'onn looked at the rest; Wonder Woman, Shazzam, Icon, Red Tornado, Zatanna and Rocket.

'We shall wait and see if there are any more distress calls-' J'onn wasn interrupted by Klarion who teleported himseld in the Watchtower. 'Get him!'

'Too late for that now, I've already made preparations and can cast this spell at a click of a finger, liretally' Klarion teased as he had his middle finger and his thumb together ready for the sudden snapped. Zatanna felt uneasy and chanted 'gniwthgin ot' as she grabbed hold of rocket. They just got out in time as Klarion's fingers snapped and the click echoed through the watchtower as it was transported to a pocket dimension.

* * *

'The city's almost burnt down. Do you think we should hold off for a sec?' asked Arsenal.

'Are you kidding me? This is just the introduction! The main event hasn't even started yet' Red Hood responded.

Both men watched as Starfire soar through the air leaving ember trails behind her.

'Hold it right there little girl' Captain Atom commanded flying into the scene with Superman on his trail.

'Just in time for the main show Boys!' Starfire cried with a hint of insanity in her voice. She completely engulfed in flames and went straight at Captain Atom. Starfire pushed him through a building and throwing him onto the street. She pointed both fists at him and flames emitted towards Captain Atom.

'Captain!' Superman yelled. He was about to come to the rescue when a beam grazed his right shoulder. Superman yelped in pain as blooded started to tickle down his blue sleeve. He looked at where the beam came from and saw Arsenal getting ready for another shot at him.

In rage Superman charged towards him. Arsenal fired another shot this time superman blocked with with left forearm. Pain shockwaved through his body but he was determined. When Superman made contact his right fist landed on Arsenal's chest breaking a rib or two. Arsenal fell on his knees with one hand on the ground supporting and the other grasping the side of his body. He tried to speak and blood just filled his throat and mumbled his words.

Red Hood sent a couple of bullets his way. Superman simply dashed to his side and dashed forward grabbing both of the hooded man's wrists and twisting them causing the guns to drop on concrete floor. Superman lifted him and slammed him back down breaking a few bones in the process. Superman towered over him when a sword slashed in between his shoulder blades. Superman fell on his knees in pain. 'Never send kids to do a man's job' then Deathstroke whacked the back of Superman's head and knocked him out.

Deathstroke looked onto the street where Starfire is holding down Captain Atom with her flames. Without any delays Deathstroke pulled out his gun and fired at the Captain. Starfire released her flames just in time before the bullet metled down. It went through and through the Captain. Captain Atom realising his unstable conditions flew into the sky and blew up like a super-nova.

'Is Superman-'

'Delivered. I used my boomtube to transport him to the drop point.' Said Deathstroke as a matter-of-factly. 'And we're still not done'

'Indeed those brats are taking awhi- Ah there they are' Starfire pointed towards the end of the street three figures ran into the scene; Superboy, Blue Beetle, Red Arrow and Kid Flash.

'I think we missed the party' commented Kid Flash.

'Never too late make amends though' said Red Arrow as he already fired a series of arrows towards Starfire and Deathstroke. Superboy charged like a barbarian. 'Shouldn't we pla-' as Blue Beetle was interrupted when Kid Flash followed Superboy.

'Don't worry blue, its four on two our way. This is gonna be crash!'

Superboy jumped at the girl in flames but was intercepted by deathstroke mid-air. 'You're coming with me'. Superboy tried to struggle but Deathstroke already had a needle in him and injected a smoke dose kryptonite into his body. Conner felt his strength leave him and dozed off.

Roy got onto the rooftops to find a vantage point but found two bodies instead severly injured that both looked familiar to him.

Starfire threw flames at the speedster who was merely sidestepping at her attempts.

'Missed. Missed. Dodge.' Kid Flash narrated. 'Blocked' Blue followed suit as he deflected one with a sonic beam.

'Little brat!' Starfire yelped annoyed. She curled her arms and legs in and extended as she unleashed an explosive wave.' Dodge this!'

Kid Flash was caught in the flames and Blue tried to suspend it with a sonic boom but to no avail. Few seconds later there was a huge crater around Starfire and a couple of bodies lying toasted. Once Starfire was satisfied she pulled out her boomed and chanted 'Bialya'.

Roy was about to let an arrow fly but she was gone. He tapped his ear and called into the radio. 'Red Arrow to Watchtower…..Red Arrow to Watch Tower…..' no one answered. Roy tried the team' Kaldur can you hear me?'

'Yes I hear you brother, what is it?'

'I've got a situation here.'

* * *

When Starfire arrived almost every one of the light was already gathered save Darkseid, Savage and Brain, to one side of the wall there tubes the held the captured members of the leagu; Batman, Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Cannary and Superboy. She stopped where she were as she watched a conference between the members of The Light.

'We've done our jobs Savage! What's taking you so long' yelped Ocean Master with impatience.

'Do not worry I was just waiting for the four lanterns to arrive. Now that they're here I will leave Brain to control the war planet.'

'I've aslo given him authority over my minions' added darkseid.

'So now that Phase 1 is done, its time for phase two' said Lex Luthor.

* * *

'Dick? Are you here?' Zatanna's voice echoed through the batcave. She hears scrambling and keys being pressed on batman's computer. She over there to where the computers were with Rocket following after her. 'Dick?'

'Not now Zee'

'It's an emergency'

'I'm busy, I'm almo-'

'The League is gone and if you haven't seen the news you should probably take a look.'

'I don't have time for that I need to hurry and I need your help' Nightwing demanded.

Zatanna walked up to him and grasped his face with two hands and landed a kiss on his lips.

'What's the matter Dick?'

'Wally's not dead. And I know how to bring him back.'

**Author's Note: This chapter was a little rush as I there was just so much I wanted to tell**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Wally

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice and any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter 6: Finding Wally

Groans…..

He slowly opened his eyes. There was a pale blue sky right above without any clouds. He looked from left to right and he could a clear horizon with a hint of mist. He stood up and took a three sixty intake of his surroundings. As far as he could, he had no idea where he was.

'Hello' his voice echoed to the horizon. He licked a finger and poked it in the air, if there was any air. He stood up and got to his feet. Too his surprise there was no platform underneath his feet but he was standing on something. He lifted up his right foot then slammed it down. 'Pretty solid' he commented to himself. 'Now how do I get home?' He looked left and right and thought what the heck, just run. He leaned forward. He knelt on one knee and put both fists down. He looked straight ahead

'On your marks'

'Get set'

GO!' then he was off.

It was a strange feeling. He couldn't tell if he was moving or not. There were no reference points and he couldn't feel the air on his face. But he refused to give up, he thought of Artemis, Her long blonde hair, her dark grey eyes and her beautiful smile. He remembered the first time that they kissed; it was the proudest moment of his life. He remembered every moment with her the good and bad, and he remembered how he forgot to say goodbye. 'I need to get back to her'

* * *

'Wally is not dead; he is in another dimension, a timeless dimension. We all know that the faster you go, slower time goes for you and also the more kinetic energy you produce. In a nutshell kinetic energy and time are inversely proportional, the more kinetic energy the slower time becomes to a moving object.'

'What do you mean by this? I don't understand' asked Zatanna confused.

'The energy from the chrysalis were hitting Wally because of his slower speed gave his enough potential energy to produce enough kinetic energy to break the time barrier. The reason he disappeared was because he was too fast for normal eyes could see, he broke the time barrier.'

'What do you want me to do? I'm a magician not a scientist!'

'I know that, neither of us has the power to save Wally with our own strengths. Only Wally cansave Wally now and I need you to hook me up to his mind so I can instruct him.'

'You should of asked M'gann for this-'

'M'gann's telepathic ability is only one-dimensional. Meaning it only travels one way in time, forward. We need some magic to make it work'.

'Dick I'm sure if I can, you have called Dr. Faith instead of-'

Zatanna's speech was interrupted by an unexpected kiss. Dick pulled away and said 'I have faith in you'.

* * *

Roy filled in Kaldur what happened in Metropolis as the two sat across from one another in the kitchen while the rest were tending to Bart Allen and Jaime Reyes in Mount Justice. Jaime was better off, his armour protected him form most of the burns but his scarab is fried. Tim had a look it but had doubt if it will ever function again. Bart on the hand suffered from third-degree burns all over his body. M'gann linked with him telepathically too keep him busy in dreams keeping him away from a world of pain.

'Has our two friends said anything yet?' asked Kaldur.

'The hooded figure just blabbered out nonsense. Arsenal on the other hand, hasn't spoken a word since he awoke' answered Roy. 'They obviously weren't just targeting superman and batman. There were multiple targets all over the country and the Watchtower is gone. It was a series of co-ordinated attacks to take out the justice league.'

'Then why not take us out as well?'

'They did, they took Superboy. He could probably wreck all of us just by himself. I doubt that he'd come alone though, they'd definitely summon clones of him'.

'So what do we do?' asked Roy.

'We ask Nightwing'.

* * *

'I am going to try and find Wally's consciousness. As soon as I find him I will link him to you.'

Rocket watched the sitting down crossed –legged facing each other. Around them was a circle of white dust. Zatanna was holding Dick's hand and gave him a quick smile before both of them closed their eyes. Then Zatanna's eyes shut open glowing with white light.

'OK… Not creepy at all'.

* * *

'What are you going to do with them?' asked Starfire as Queen Bee inspected the captured member of the League.

'I have a power to bend men and women to my own will with physical touch, but I can't over long distances. That is why I have Psymon right here so I can control them telepathically over long distances like puppet' explained Queen Bee.

'Ah OK' Starfire gave one last look at the League then walked away.

This is the Light's headquarters, a confidential military underground headquarters. As long as Queen Bee is in control of the country's leader, no one was ever going to find them. 'Unless that person is already inside Starfire thought to herself as hummed to her while walking through the tunnels.

* * *

Wally was on his back with arms and legs stretched out, His panting growing slower by the minute but his hunger growing stronger by the second. 'If I don't do something soon, I'll be out of gas completely'. He gave it another second thought but thought there was no other way. 'Ok let's try again'.

He got on one knee and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine the situation that got him here in the first place. He was running at top speed but felt that he was going beyond. He felt energy ripping his body from reality. 'That was it! I just need to conjure to enough energy to replicate it, but where will I get the energy. Come on Wallman think!'

'You just have to run faster'

'What-'

'Run faster wally'

'Dick is that you'

'I'll be with you all the way'

'Artemis is waiting here for you; I had Raquel call her over. You know what's going to happen if kept her waiting any longer'.

'I can't wait to see how she's going to be mad at me; it'd be interesting to say the least.'

Just wait a little longer babe, I'm coming home Wally thought to himself as he took off. Come on Wally faster! Faster! FASTER! Tears escaped his eyes he cried out in pain. Without any external energy to help him, he had to create all of it and in turn put his body under an enormous amount of pressure. Then he felt it the pinnacle of the pain where it could no longer get any more worse. His legs stopped moving and he dropped to the ground.

Wally just had enough energy left to open his eyes and to see was clinging to his face. It felt like a thousand years since he last saw that beautiful, but this time with tears rushing down her cheeks but still beautiful.

'Hey babe, missed me' Teased Wally.

**Author's Note: Wally's Home! Next chapter coming soon.**

'


	7. Chapter 7: Caught!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice and the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 7: Caught!

Wally slowly opened his eyes. He was in a familiar room, he recognised the ceiling. He wanted to sit up and look around but his whole body ached from the strain that he put himself through. He noticed his right hand was wrapped by something, another hand. He turned his head to the right and saw a blonde head resting on his forearm. Out of nowhere a tear ran down his cheeks, a delayed reaction from back when he forgot to say good-bye to Artemis himself, a tear of regret. But right now, he was feeling none of the sort, if anything the opposite.

The blonde head move and looked those grey eyes looked straight into his eyes. She was still gathering her consciousness from her sleep. When she realized Wally was watching her, she too could not help a tear run down her cheeks.

'Hey Babe, I was beginning to think you'd have moved on and found another guy'.

'No one would come close to you if it's a competition of idiots; I mean what were you thinking?!'

'I don't know, I just knew that I was needed. I didn't really think of the consciences. I wouldn't have cared even if I knew. Knowing that you would live to see another day is enough for me. I would do it all over again. And I would run back to you all over again.'

'Oh Wally'….. Artemis started to sob. She leaned over to him and kissed him. 'I guess I finally understand why you dragged me away from the superhero life. You were willing to give up everything, even your pride at being a speedster just so we could be together. I thought you just wanted a normal life'.

* * *

'What's his condition M'gann' asked Nightwing. M'gann hesitated, 'M'gann?'

'He pushed his body to the limit; he's put too much physical stress in addition he probably didn't eat while he was gone. You could see it by just looking at him, His cheekbones are showing, elbow joints and knee joints are more visible and he pretty much tore all his muscles from hip below. He probob-'

'Will never be able to run again' finished the sentence as M'gann looked down with her hands clasped together in front of her.'

'I'm sorry' said M'gann.

'Don't be, he probably knows already. He might be a bit of an idiot, but he is not stupid. He knows what it cost him. But it's definitely worth it. Just look at the two of them.'

Both M'gann and Dick overlooked from the kitchen into the living room where their 'casualties were laid.

'I bet you he'll do it all over again' Dick commented as he walked away.

'Nightwing have you got a minute' asked Kaldur.

'I was just about to say that'

'We need a plan, with the League gone and superboy out, we hardly have enough man power for whatever that'll come next, and that's being optimistic' said Roy.

'Chillax Roy!' It's like you don't know me at all!'

'What you mean chillax! The world is-'

'Wait!' cutted in Kaldur 'Is it possible that you-'

'That I put another mole in their 'system'. Just like what I did with you' said Nightwing.

'So I trust it you already have a plan?' asked Roy.

'Already in motion'

'So what's next?' Kaldur asked.

'We wait'.

* * *

'The Lanterns shouldn't be going anywhere for the week. Have you all done you parts?' asked Savage.

'Yes, all packages are secured and Klarion has the rest kept somewhere 'safe'' said Ra's al Ghul.

'What about you Luthor? Is the machine ready?'

'Not quite yet, it should be finished in the next few days. As requested, it will send out a virus that will annihilate anyone who didn't consume a 'Reach' energy drink with the courtesy of the aliens who were kind enough to co-operate and put immunity in it. With my calculations almost ninety-five percent of the world's population will die. The remaining five will give us perfect material to build a new civilization' explained Luthor.

'With Psymon's help I am able to get control over the League that we have captured. They will be perfect bodyguard materials' said Queen Bee.

'Excellent. As soon as Luthor is done with project: Apocalypse, Mankind will know what hit them!' roared Darkseid.

'Unless someone warns them beforehand' the eavesdropper commented as she retreated from the gap between the two massive sliding doors.

* * *

Tim walked into the room where they kept Red Hood. They decided to split the two, for insurance with both of them being kept at ends of Mount Justice from one another.

'So you're Bruce's new brat, another adopted son? The guy should just get a girl and get a life! Seriously….'

'What happened to you Jason? I looked up to you. I respected you. You were a hero'

'You should Bruce that. Everyone is messed up, but no one is as messed up as him I tell you that much. He's just using you to do his dirty work. You really think he cares about you just because he adopted you? Just look at us! We're disposable! The old leaves, he gets a new one! He dies he gets a new one! I bet you he's already got a candidate in case you 'wrong'

Tim moved closer. He hesitated for a moment then pulled his hood. It was the same man as the in the hologram. He raised his right fist ready to swing down across his face, but instead slammed it on the table between them. 'It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter who I am, where I came from, what I've done in the past. It didn't matter to him; he was there where no one else was for us! He gave us a home, a family. You just failed to see that'.

Tim straightened up then retreated backwards towards the door. He grabbed the knob and twisted it. Just before Tim pulled it open, he said one last thing.

'I have people that I care about. I will protect them my own way'.

'Then why are you still wearing an R on your chest'.

Tim heard Jason's last comment as he shut the door behind him. Outside the room, tim was met by the most beautiful thing that ever happened to him.

'How'd it go, Tim?' said Cassie as she wrapped both arms around his neck bringing her face closer to his.

'The guy's broken Cassie, not to mention a little bit crazy' responded Tim with a grin on his face.

'You're all crazy! I guess in runs in the family' teased Cassie.

'I'm only crazy about one thing, person in particular' said Tim.

'I wonder who this lucky girl is?'

'As a matter of fact she's called wonder girl. See what I did there?' teased Tim.

'Let me think, nope!' then Cassie brought her lips on his. At that moment it seemed that they were in paradise, all they troubles were gone and that no one is plotting anything against the world. They had each other and their love.

'Since when did you two started this 'affair'? questioned Dick as they watched the two stumble over one another trying to make themselves look presentable to their leader. 'I'm just kidding. Take good care of him Cassie After all crazy runs in the family.' Dick said as he walked into the room that held Jason.

'Cassie, I was just thinking…'

'What is it?'

' Are you good with sewing?'

'Not a pro but…..'

'I need your help.'

* * *

Starfire fast walked through the hallway looking for a place of privacy. The whole area had surveillance; it was a military base after all. She thought to her 'I can't go to the bathroom, definitely not in my quarters, but what about one of the members' rooms? These guys might be evil but they respect each other. Surely they wouldn't be eavesdropping with each other…. It was the only way, even thought it was a risk.

Starfire ran through her head who she heard speak in the conference; Queen Bee, Ra, Darkseid, Savage, Luthor! Just in as she walked past it. She tried the knob; to her surprise it was unlocked. She walked in. She reached down her purple boots and pulled out an earpiece. She activated it and spoke in it.

'Hello? Dick? Do you copy?'

'I copy Star. What's you status?'

Starfire filled Dick with information from the location of their base to the League being mind controlled to act as their pawns to a weapon called the 'apocalypse' that Luthor had developed.

'I see.'

'What's your plan?'

'Save the world? That sounds like a good plan' Dick joked around.

Starfire rolled her eyes 'Whatever... you promised me you'd take me to Paris, you reckon you can keep that promise?' Starfire teased.

'I'm in the middle of something Star. Call back' the Dick hanged.

'pfft. Call back, just you wait until I get back'.

'If you're ever getting back' as a figure stepped out of the shadow revealing an black and orange mask. 'Lost? Looking for the bathroom?'

'There's no point in pretending anymore is there?' Starfire challenge.

'Nope' as Deathstroke pulled out his sword.

**Author's Note: Getting close to the climax. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ruse

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice and the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 8: Ruse

'Who was that?' Zatanna asked Dick Greyson with authority with her arms crossed in front of her and her right foot tapping on the floor.

'Uh…. No one important….It was just an old friend. But I'm sure we're not going to let that ruin this moment' Dick teased as he took off his earpiece and walked closer to Zatanna.

'I don't like it when you keep secrets. I don't care if you lie to everyone but do not lie to me. If you think you cannot trust me with your secrets, then I'm not fit to be your wife.' Zatanna responded teary eyed as she emphasized how offended she was that he was keeping secrets. She turned towards the door of Dick's room and started walking.

'Come on Zee, really? You are going to let some girl ruin our relationship?'

'OH! A girl huh! Zatanna turned with a slap on its way but Dick caught it.

'It is not what it seems'

'What exactly does it seem? And do not think I have not noticed you and Barbara flirt around!'

'Look Zee, me and Barbara go way back, it's just how we act towards one another. But this girl, she's got nothing on you. All she has is her looks. That is all! She doesn't have the caring nature that you have, even though you work with the league now you always drop by at night to check on me. She is not as understanding as you. No one is! I would not ask you to marry me if I didn't love you! I promise you when this is all over no more secrets. I just need it to be real, in case you guys meet in the battlefield, you know what I mean.'

'I trust you' as Zatanna took Dick's hand that he lay on her face.

'I know'

Dick cuddled Zatanna close to him on his bed whispering into her ear. Zatanna chuckled as Dick make more promises that she knows that he won't be able to keep. Both of them so absorb by one another that they fail to realize that someone is speaking through Dick's earpiece.

* * *

Starfire jolted back and in the process shottoed out fire beams at Deathstroke. He simply parried and dodges as he made his way through the line of fire. As soon as starfire landed, she spun both arms like a windmill sending out strips of flame in the air. 'Try dodging that' as she thought to himself as she made her way to the door.

She stepped outside and the whole hallway was flashing red lights. She heard footsteps coming from her left and Deathstroke scrambling to his feet behind her. 'Duh, of course that wouldn't kill him! The guy's a freak'. She flew through the air and blasted through the guards running towards her. She reached for her earpiece and pressed gently.

'Nightwing! Nightwing come in!

No one was answering.

'Blast you Dick! If I find you're flirting with anoyther girl, you're really gonna get it!'

She felt a wasp of air passed millimetres from her left cheek as a laser beam went past. She looked behind her and saw that the guards have recovered and are now chasing after her. 'Perfect'

She took the next turn. She recognized the area; it was the hallway that leads up to the captured League member's chamber 'Perfect, time to get some backup'. She talked into her earpiece again.

'Don't worry Dick, I've got it all covered. Just sit back relax as I save the world. Oh! And I'm breaking up with you! Who do you think you are putting me through this and then just dumping! You're so gonna get it!

She reached the chambers and blasted the doors open only to find that the tube were empty. They were now standing around in a half a circle around two people; Queen Bee and Lex Luthor.

'I guess I'm too late' murmured Starfire to herself.

'No, not at all, in fact just in time to see the beginning of a new empire under me and my beautiful empress' responded Luthor as he had an arm around her waist.

'I see what's going on here-'

'No you don't, allow me to explain. As you probably overheard form before that my machine will kill everyone who did not consume the reach drink. Well I reversed it so instead of the virus being repelled by the drink, it be attracted to it instead. Which means every member of the light will die except me and my empress. Of course, the brat team you are part of will be easy enough for the league to handle, starting from you.' Said Lex

Starfire felt a figure walk up behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug.

'Conner snaps out of it, she's controlling you' whispered starfire.

'Don't worry; Mind tricks won't easily work on me. Now make it look good' replied conner.

'How?'

'Not now.'

Starfire engulfed herself in flames not worrying about Conner as he is a 'Man of steel'. Conner slammed her to the ground and grabbed her neck with both hands. He looked up to his 'master' and asked 'Shall I terminate her?'

'No, put her in one of the tubes. She might come in handy' said Queen Bee.

'Now, is the machine ready Luthor?'

'It Won't be long my lady. It will function just as you requested.' Replied Luthor as he took a bow.

'Good' said Queen Bee as she left Luthor with his task. 'Guard him, if any of the other members walk in kill them'.

* * *

'What's wrong M'gann' asked Raquel as she sat next to her.

'I'm just worried about Conner'.

'Don't worry girl, we'll find him. In the meantime look at those love birds over there!' Raquel pointed to Tim and Cassie as she is trying to get a spoonful into Tim's mouth but he was teasingly resisting. 'Who would have thought those would make a cute couple'.

'I guess it's just a matter of finding your courage. When Conner finally found the courage to open up, everything just fell in place. Same goes for Cassie.'

'How are things between you and Kaldur?' M'gann changed the topic.

'I'm more interested about you-'

'We're always talking about me' cutted M'gann in.

'I know I've forgiven him since he didn't really betray, but I just feel to awkward whenever I try to speak to him'

'Just like what I said, It's only a matter of courage'.

'Easier said than done'.

* * *

'I can handle this on my own, go wait outside' said Luthor to his new bodyguards.

'Master said-'

'Master said to guard me which means I was given authority to command you so long as it won't harm me. Now go wait outside.

The League mobilized in one file and walked out of the blasted doors.

'It won't be long until she finds out what you're doing. Tricking into thinking that she has you under her control, I've got to give it to you Luthor' commented Deathstroke as he stepped out of the shadows 'But you won't trick me' as he pointed a sword onto his head. Conner leaped onto him at once.

'Leave him alone! He's trying to save the world'

'He's trying to help himself. Queen Bee is not the only one who can manipulate'

Luthor looked behind him but didn't really care. The installation was finished and now he was now holding a remote that will activate the virus.

'At the press of this button it will begin!'

Starfire bursted out of the tube and threw a ball of flame towards his hand that was holding the remote.

'No you don't' roared Starfire.

'Blast you Nightwing! I need back up now!

'Copy that' replied Dick.

**Author's Note: Look out for next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: Stand-Off

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice and the characters used in this story.**

Chapter 9: Stand Off

Nightwing called a mission briefing for every able bodied members they have. Kid Flash and Blue Beetle though now conscious cannot participate in this mission. Wally though raging that he was not going to let them go without them managed to calm down in courtesy of Artemis.

'This time I'll return the favour. You've already done more than you can handle, look what you did to yourself' said Artemis.

'I did it for you' replied Wally.

'And I'm going for you. So that when I come back we can walk away out of this together start a family and live peacefully. I love you Wally, you have no idea how much joy you brought my life. I promise you I will return for you' comforted Artemis.

'Oh man! I really wanted to say that line. It sounds really heroic, the chicks will love it. Bring me back a souvenir?'

'You get it' replied Artemis while bending over to kiss his forehead.

* * *

'Ok, is everyone here? Where's Tim and Cassie?' asked Nightwing.

'Right here' Cassie replied as she stepped out of one of the hallways with a newly costumed Tim trailing behind her.

'What was I thinking' Tim murmured to himself.

'What is that? NIghtwing asked in astonishment.

'Call me Red Robin' Tim replied with a blush.

'Uh-huh' Dick simply said. 'Anyway, our mission brings us back to a pretty familiar place for most of you, Bialya. Intel says that the Light is currently based there and is planning something big and bad. They have a machine capable of wiping out most of humanity. Right now they should be busy with the rest of the Light members. They found out that Queen Bee and Luthor were plotting and are now after for their heads. That should give you plenty of space to work with. Our mission is split into two parts; disabling this machine and freeing the League.'

'Wait! You mean you faked dead another one and made him or her spy?' 'It's a her' commented Zatanna. 'I thought you said no more tricks?' Beastboy yelped with arms crossed and one foot tapping.

'Gar!' yelped M'gann 'That is not how you speak to Nightwing'

'No worries Miss M, it's no biggie. I'm sorry Gar, it's a necessary evil I had to do' apologized Dick. 'Are there any more questions?'

'Who's the Intel said Batgirl.

'Yes, uh-' NIghtwing caught Zatanna's glare making him feel uncomfortable. 'That doesn't matter. I'm splitting you in two groups; Batgirl and…..Red Robin….. with me'. Tim glared at his tone. 'We're going after the machine. The rest get Queen Bee and Luthor and free the League.

Everyone mobilized and moved towards the BETA-tubes. Zatanna and Nightwing were the last ones left. They faced each other then Nightwing uttered 'You know what to do. Be careful, I don't want you to miss our engagement party' while smirking.

Zatanna landed a light kiss on his lips 'take care of yourself Dick and she stepped through the BETA-tube.

* * *

'Can I trust you guys?' asked Nightwing to the two guys walking towards him now.

'You can trust us to rip Luthor's head off, that's about it' Jason replied. And the two of them disappeared through the beta tube.

'Good enough for me' Dick muttered to himself and walked through the BETA-tube.

'Nice work' complemented Conner to Starfire as they ran down a hallway leading to the main exit hatch that leads up to the desert surface abve.

'Just something I learned from Nightwing, you know, use you enemies strengths against themselves….. something like that, he talks really technical. I can't understand half of what he's saying' starfire replied as they turned around the corner.

An explosion ringed through the hallways. Conner jerked his back before he said something tp Starfire. 'I have to say, I probably wouldn't have thought of reporting Luthor and Queen Bee to the rest of the Light. I probs would have taken them on by myself'

'And get killed'

'And get killed. So, you and Nightwing hang out much? Sounds like he trusts you a lot by giving you this job?' asked Conner.

'I think we're official? I don't he keeps changing the topic whenever I bring it up. Anyway we're here; they should be waiting outside already. Would be a gentleman and take out those guys' pointed Starfire to the few guys guarding the hatch. Superboy launched himself bullets just deflecting off his chest while Starfire make for the panel and punched in a series of button. The hatch opened and the team dropped in.

It looks like they came prepared as they needed not to be ordered to split in groups; they looked like a team in a mission. Nightwing, Batgirl and Red Robin were the only one left and they each threw a batarang to the last remaining guards standing.

'Dick!' yelped Starfire as she flew across the bay on to his chest. 'Who have a lot to make up to for putting me through all of this' said Starfire as she drew circles on his chest with a finger.

'So that's why you didn't bring Zatanna here' said Batgirl to the side.

'I sent her to an important mission that only she can do' said Dick defensively.

Starfire heard and glared back at Dick and he glared at Barbara. 'Who's Zatanna ?' asked Starfire emphasizing her curiosity.

'We can talk later, we have business to do' said Dick changing the topic. Tim just simply shook his head with a grin on his face at the situation that Dick was in.

'So where's this machine?' Dick asked Starfire.

* * *

'I can't believe Nightwing sent us to babysit those two' Red Arrow complained as he and Tigress were following Red Hood and Arsenal through a hallway.

'Somone needs to make sure these two won't do anything stupid. So, how's my niece. Haven't seen her since, you know'

'She only about 8 months old and Jade is already teaching her how to use a knife. She seemed comfortable, she's got the blood after all, and not sure I am thought. I'd rather see her with a bow and arrow in her hands' Roy smirked at his sister-in-law.

'Sounds like Jade is fitting nicely with mother role' Tigress laughed at that. 'Has she considered a career change?' asked Artemis.

'I want her to. I want her to be a housewife, just staying home being with the kids while I provide for my family'

'Looks like you're fitting in nicely with the father role' Artemis teased. 'Did you just say kids? You're planning to have more?'

Roy blushed at last thing she said. They reached a balcony overlooking the battlefield. The rest of the team has already joined the mix with superboy taking on a raging superman. Aqualad and Aquaman, though not in the same team, had the same idea take out Darkseid. Batman was having a martial arts duel with deathstroke and flash running around hitting everyone. Savage was being harassed by Black Cannary and Green Arrow. At the back of the pack was Queen Bee barking out orders.

'I've gotta give it to him. He promised us Luthor but gave us Queen Bee instead' complained Red Hood. 'Don't you ever get tired of being bossed around' asked Red Hood.

'The sooner we get the job done the sooner you get our hands on Luthor' said Arsenal as he sent a few missiles Queen Bee.

'He's got the right idea' Artemis said as she scaled her way done sending a few crossbow bolts on the way. Red Hood followed suit as he saw Queen Bee retreating. He grabbed the net he borrowed from Nightwing and threw it at Tigress.

'What are you doing' Artemis yelped while Red Hood simply said 'just business' while running past her.

Arsenal saw the opportunity and turned towards Red Arrow but Red already expecting after seeing what happened to Tigress and stabbed an arrow in his bionical arm. Arsenal threw a punch at his face with his left hand then a round house kick towards his left arm. Red's bow was kicked out of his hands.

'Now let's settle this Roy' growled Arsenal.

'My wife is going to stick a knife in me if I'm late for dinner' said Red Arrow as he cracked his knuckles. 'I'm going to have to make this quick'.

* * *

It was a stand-off. Queen Bee and Luthor were standing in between Nightwing and the machine. Red Hood had a gun pointed at Dick's head with batgirl and red robin behind him ready for his sudden movements.

'What now Luthor?' said Nightwing grimly.

'Now, sit back, relax and watch as I conquer Earth'. Luthor pulled out another remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The machine started to whir and come to live. It was more of a satellite sending signals to the machine scattered across the globe holding the viruses.

'This is the end of the line for you, boy

'I wouldn't count on that' smiled Nightwing. There was a series of ten Halo lights leading up to the surface with Each light indicating the progress of the signal before getting released through the air. Just after the eight, the whole satellite went static and a few small explosions here and there as fuses blew

'What did you do!' cried Luthor.

'I was standing right here, why don't you ask that guy behind you' as Nightwing handed the reigned to Red Hood.

Luthor turned and saw Red Hood pointing a gun at him with Starfire right next to him. 'This is the end of the line for both of you'.

Luthor turned back to the Red Hood satnding behind Nightwing only to find that it was a girl of the martian species.

'You won this battle, not the war' Queen Bee roared.

'Oh, almost forgot about you' Miss M yelped as she walked towards her. She putted both hands on either side of her face. This will only take moment. It won't hurt, much.

* * *

Zatanna and arrived at the pocket dimension only to find both parties exhausted. On one side there was mammoth, devastation, shimmer, Icicle junior, and Bane and on the other Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Icon and Red Tornado. On the side, there was Klarion and his cat watching the scene.

'Come on! Why'd you stop it was getting good! 'Roared Kalrion at the battle

'You get him I get his Cat' said Zatanna.

'We have a deal 'Dr. Fate said.

* * *

After the League was free from Queen Bee's control, the Light were heavily outnumbered. They realized the situation and surrendered. Dr. Fate took Klarion and Darkseid into another dimension where they wouldn't bother anyone apart from one another. Ra's al Ghul was sent to Arkham Asylum where he would spend the rest of his life.

Deathstroke escaped. Red Hood and Arsenal as promised would be given pardon, though Arsenal didn't look too good from his brawl with Red. Starfire volunteered to come with them. After seeing how Nightwing reacted when he and Zatanna were reunited, she saw where his heart belonged. The rest were scattered to prison in different parts of the world. The Lanterns returned with victory written all over their faces.

A victory celebration was held at the watchtower. All members were there including the disabled Wally who was sitting on a wheel chair with Artemis pushing him around, but that didn't stop him from indulging everything he sees with Artemis just smiled at the sight of her most beloved returning back to his'normal' state.

Bart Allen and Jaime Reyes rocked up looking like zombies. They were bandaged up from head to toe.

'I think we're a little bit under dressed Bart' said Jaime to the side.

'Dude don't worry, this party is so crash!'

'I don't understand you get all this energy from' Jaime said to himself as he followed Bart around.

Tim and Cassie were outside of their costumes and were simply Tim and Cassie, in fact everyone turned up in casual clothes. Bruce Wayne and Diana were all over the couple and also each other as both seniors argued which sidekick was most effective. As they got real deep into their 'little' debate, Tim and Cassie slipped out and found a quiet corner.

'Where's Roy?' Dinah asked Ollie.

'He said he wanted to make up time with his family. He's really grown into something special' said Ollie.

'What can I say, he had a good mentor. He even beat you to being a father' teased Dinah as she put both arms around his neck.

'What's that supposed to mean!'

M'gann was just sitting at side watching the party unfold. Then a voice spoke from her side, she looked up and saw Conner with a different shirt on, instead of the black shirt with the 'S', it was just a plain black. 'So casual of him' M'gannn thought.

'Mind if a joing you' he asked.

'Sure! Why not! Why wouldn't I not mind!'

'You ok M'gann? You seem a little, jumpy I guess' asked Conner. Maybe we can burn all those energy on the dance floor'

M'gann blushed wasn't sure if she should accept or not. It was kind of awkward with the complication of their relationship but Conner seemed not to mind and pulled her.

'Well done Boy Wonder' Zatanna whispered in his ear while resting her head on his shoulder

'Why do you still keep calling me that? I changed my name to Nightwing for a reason' Dick said as they slowly stepped side to side in the dance floor.

'I think it's cute' Zatanna teased.

**Author's Note: I just had to publish this story for my sanity's sake. There will be an epilogue, look out for that. If you have time, I'd like some feedback. It doesn't have to be nice! As long as it is a constructive critism! Do take into account that this is my writing, it is obviously flawed to the max.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice and the characters in this story.**

Epilogue: Two years later

'So, you've really made up your mind' Tim said as a statement.

'You're more than ready Tim, it's time to hand you the reigns.' Dick replied to his friend. 'Nice suit by the way. I like the wings. Is that you r idea or-'

'It doesn't matter' Tim interrupted him. He was looking down at his feet with slightly reddish cheeks.

'Well what can I say, one wrong move and she'll cripple without breaking a sweat' Dick chuckled.

'It's not like that!'

'Don't worry I know, trust me' Dick put a hand on Tim's shoulders. He quickly glanced at the two girls talking to each other in the Wayne mansion.

'All of the original members are leaving, do you think we can handle on our own?'

'I think so, I know so' Dick left him that comment as he started to walk towards Zatanna. Tim followed him with a smirk on his face.

'Do you need anything else Master Richard?' Alfred asked coming from around the corner.

'No Alfred, I got all I need right here' as he swooped an arm around Zatanna's waist and pulled her towards him. 'I guess we'll take our leave now'

'I wish you all the best, if you need anything the door is always open for you. It is still your home' said Alfred.

'Thanks, Alfred I'll keep that in mind'

Dick said his final good-byes to both Alfred and Tim, Zatanna slipped one last comment into Cassie's ear. 'Loo after him, he's crazy. It must run in the blood'

'I thought they weren't really rela-'

'Oh Cassie, that was a joke' giggled Zatanna.

'Right…' Cassie feeling demoralized.

'Say hi to Barbara for me when she gets back'

'Sure thing' said Cassie completely forgetting what previously happened.

Dick and Zatanna said their final good-byes. They stepped out from the mansion and walked down the front porch. They reached their car and both got in.

'Where to now Mrs. Greyson?' Dick asked his wife

'We could start by picking up our daughter Zoey from Starfire's, who knows what she's told our little Zoey. Kids are influenced by the people around them afterall'.

'Star's not that bad, besides I want this to be a special night for us'

'We're married Dick, we're way past dating'

'What's wrong with spending time with my most beloved?'

'You're so Corny you know that'

'Well that's all of my stuff, what about you Conner' M'gann looked towards Conner who was holding a couple of the same black T-shirts with the red 'S' logo that he was wearing.

'I'm ready to go' Conner replied completely obliviously to the M'gann's facial expressions.

'Sure that's all you need?'

'It's all I have. Is there a problem?'

'Nope! Well if we're both ready to go then it's a… a good-bye I guess….. might even be a farewell' said M'gann.

'I was kind of thinking maybe I could crash in your place for a while. I don't really have a place to stay'

'Did you just used the word crash?!' M'gann chuckled.

'What's the matter? Bart uses it all the time.'

'Nothing, It just sounded awkward when you said it, you know with you personality and all…'

'Perhaps you'd like me more with this personality' Conner said as he swooped M'gann with two hands picking her up like a Damsel in distress. He looked straight into her eyes. There was no need for words or telepathy for the message to be understood. M'gann a hand on each of Conner's cheeks.

'I missed you Conner, especially when you pick me up like this' M'gann said then landing her lips onto his. Conner pulled away and asked

'Does that mean I can stay with you in you?'

'Maybe, maybe not' M'gann teased.

'Atlantis is now left vulnerable without a protector. With my brother's betrayal, I find it hard now to trust anyone, even my closest friends' said Aquaman. 'With my responsibilities with the League, I just cannot do both'

'What are you trying to say my King' Kaldur asked.

'I'm asking you if you could be Atlantis's protector'

'Surely Garth would be a better pick, he's finished his studies and knows more than me. Besides he's always been there for Atlantis, he didn't leave like I did'

'But I trust you my protégé. I have taught you pretty much everything you know. You have more experience in combat, you've been a leader'.

'I mean no disrespect my king, but I'm going to have to say no to your offer' Kaldur looked behind him to shot a glance at Rocket looking down at earth waiting for him. 'I left her once not knowing what I had lost, I will not waste this second chance'.

'Whatever you decision is, I would respect. The most important thing is to follow your heart. Is this where your heart truly belongs?'

'I believe so'

'Then it's settled. I will ask Garth to be Atlantis's protector. But if you ever change your mind, the offer would still stand' said Aquaman before turning around. 'I shall give you two some space now'

'Thank you, my King' Kaldur said as he bowed to the walking Aquaman. Kaldur turned and walked towards Raquel.

'Let me guess, you chose Atlantis over me. How oblivious can you be! What must a woman do to get your attention! No wonder Tula chose Garth over you! Raque threw at his face.

'Raquel listen. You're jumping to conclusions!' Kaldur defended.

'I've had enough of it! I'm not giving you another chance!' Raquel pushed past him and started to walking away.

'Raquel wait!' Kaldur said as he watched Raquel to continue her route away from him. If she would not listen to him, then there is only one way to communicate what he's trying to say. He ran after her and grabbed her.

'Would you sto-' Raquel was interrupted by a kiss.

'Oh, so that's your answer' said Raquel.

'Now form your fingers like this Lian' Roy tutored his daughter. He was holding her hand putting her hand about halfway down the length of the bow. 'Now for with your other hand, you hold the arrow with the string and pull it back like this' as he helped his three year old daughter pull the string back. 'Now, you have to look down the shaft and make sure that the feathered end lines up with the tip of the arrow pointing towards your target, ok'.

'I got this daddy' replied Lian.

'That's my girl' Roy said as he stepped away. Lian licked her lips while eyeing the red spot in the middle of the target. She released the arrow and felt the tension loosen as the arrow shot out of the bow. The arrow slashed through the air and slammed just off the centre of the red spot.

'Daddy did you see that! I hit it! I hit it!' cried Lian as she jumped around. Proud of her achievement.

'I saw it. I saw the whole thing!' Roy chuckled as he picked her up.

'Mommy! Did you see it too?!' Lian yelled across the yard.

'I saw it honey! I'm proud of you!'

'I never imagined Roy to be the father type' Artemis said while sitting down on the porch with her sister looking out towards the backyard. 'I mean he was always grumpy and all'

'He's a big softie in the inside, he's just trying to act cool around you guys since he's the oldest' replied her sister.

'Never thought you were the mother type as well' Artemis said as she patted her second niece resting in Jade's arms.

'Hands off, we don't want her catching all kinds of germs now' pulling Ivy away.

'You're so mean!'

'I thought you were used to it' Jade shotted back.

'Well Hello! The Wallman is here! Let's get this party starting!' yelped Wally as he came in.

'As you can see, the party is over' said Jade coldly.

'What?! Oh man! I can't believe I missed it twice in a row! I'm such a horrible favourite uncle!'

'You're the only uncle' said Jade.

'Uncle-in-law to be exact' Roy added as he stepped on the porch.

'Really. You too Roy. Are you guys picking on me because I missed her party! Again!' Wally said defensively.

'Oh Wally' said Artemis as she put her arms around her husband to comfort his sulking husband. 'It's just how they show their love'

'I'm so glad you're a so much more sweater than your cold-hearted sister. I'm worried for Roy, I think she'll stab him in his sleep anytime soon' Wally said as he and Artemis were walking down the street.

'She cares, she just have an unusual way of expressing it. Don't you think they are one happy family?'

'I know Roy is happy, you could see it on his face when Lian released her first arrow'. Wally smiled at thought of a family. He looked at their in entwined hands then he looked up to her eyes. Thise beautiful grey eyes looking back at his. He might not be the fastest man alive, but he is the happeiest man alive right now. He was awakened from his daydream by Artemis's question.

'Don't you think it'd be nice having a family of our own, I mean we are married and all.'

'What makes you ask that?'

'Just looking at Jade hold baby Ivy, I've never seen her so… happy.'

'I just didn't want to do anything until you're ready, but now that you seem keen…..maybe' Wally teased.

'What do you mean maybe!' Artemis punched him on the arm.

'Hey! That hurt'

'What do you want to call him or her?' said Artemis excitedly.

'We'll cross the bridge when we get there' replied Wally. 'Right now I just want to dream myself in awe being the luckiest guy in the world'.

**Author's Note: There all done. Now I can live my life in peace.**


End file.
